Broken Behind the Pain
by RedBluePinkRanger
Summary: Elijah has always been hiding something behind the whole thing from his friends but also his family. It starts to affect him and the people he cares about. Slowly he has to learn to accept what was behind the pain he has been hiding. An old friend comes but he has to make the hardest decision of his ife, kill him or save him. What will he do now?


**Broken Behind the Pain**

_Elijah has always been hiding something behind the whole thing from his friends but also his family. What if that came into play? It starts to affect him and the people he cares about. Slowly he has to learn to accept what was behind the pain he has been hiding. _

_This is my first ever Vampire Diaries story on here so I hope you guys like it. _

Eyes opened as it revealed dark brown eyes as a man was standing on a hill by himself thinking about what has happened to him. Change was what made him who he was and that is a vampire. That happened many years ago in the New World as he was an Original. His hair was brown and short.

He has loved the original Petrova, Tatia. She was so beautiful and pictures her in his mind whenever he thinks of her or whenever he sees Elena Gilbert. The second doppelganger and is one of Tatia's descendents. His love for Tatia was still there but is now going towards Elena.

All the thoughts linger in his head wondering one thing in particular. But he doesn't want to think of it. It hardens him and it was something he doesn't want to share with anyone. He's afraid of not only will they like it but it's going to hurt them even more if they know.

"Elijah." said a voice coming over as Elijah got out of the trance that he was in

Elijah turned around to see his brother Kol there down the hill looking right at him. Kol was younger than him as Elijah is the oldest living Original since his parents are dead. It makes him powerful and stronger than his other siblings but he's not so sure if he's more powerful than Klaus since he is a hybrid. But he feels like he is stronger.

Things have become complicated ever since he has came to Mystic Falls the area where he once lived in the New World. It has changed so much from when he last remembered it but he's gotten used to the new city that is in the place of his homeland.

"Something wrong Kol?" asked Elijah

"No but Elijah for some reason the Salvatore brother's want to talk to you about something. I don't know what to be honest. They can be such pricks." said Kol looking down then looked up as he shook his head

"They're not pricks Kol they're good people." responded Elijah as he walked down the hill going to his brother's side as he turned his head to look at him "Did they say why they wanted to talk to me for?"

"No they just said they wanted to talk to you." replied Kol

"Thanks brother." muttered Elijah to his ear as he left him

Elijah was off to the Salvatore house as he thought of the years that have gone by. He had been searching for his family when the whole time they were with his half-brother Klaus in coffins. Finn, Kol and Rebekah were all in them and their mother in a locked one. Klaus then stabbed him with a dagger dipped in white ash and put him in a coffin.

Now he has been back for a long while along with his siblings but a few of them were dead. His oldest brother Aaron, whom he never met had died out in Europe, Henrik who died because he was being reckless and Finn who died because Matt stabbed him with a white stake.

He got to the Salvatore Boarding House as he stood outside of the house as he didn't knock. Instead he pushed it open with his strength as Damon and Stefan came over seeing him there as he turned his head to look at them.

"I'm here talk." said Elijah to them

"You just can't come here and break down our door that thing costs a lot." said Damon to him

"Times going by I only have about fifteen minutes and those minutes already started and you wasted about two minutes." replied Elijah as he looked at his watch and then at them

"Okay what does the name Mandel mean to you?" asked Stefan

"Mandel." repeated Elijah as he recognized the name instantly "Bastard."

"You know him." said Damon

"I've got to go." replied Elijah as he turned around leaving

Damon and Stefan were confused at the moment at Elijah because he seemed pretty shocked by the name Mandel. He also used the word bastard so it definitely meant something. They don't know why but they know there has to be a good real reason why he used that word.

Elijah was fast pacing because he couldn't believe Mandel at all. Mandel was someone from his past. It would affect his family and friends to much because Mandel betrayed him. It was something he doesn't like to even think about because it hurts him. It hurts him too much to not only go back to and be nice to when he betrayed him behind his back.

He then ran into someone as he turned around as he came face to face with Mandel himself. He stood there as six feet two inches in height taller than him. His hair was a dark brown color that it was hard to tell it was brown because it looked more, black. His eyes were a dark brown with traces of red near the pupils as they were ready to pop out of its eye sockets. There was a strange brown mark on his tanned face on the cheek that resembled a strange bird.

"Mandel." said Elijah to him with a low, worried tone

"Hello old friend." said Mandel looking at him

"Why are you here?" asked Elijah standing there to him

"What else? Kill everyone you love and care about. Honor and morality were always your weakness. No one can live by code even by you." told Mandel

"You're wrong." spoke Elijah

"You sure? You've been a vampire for about a thousand years now and I've been one for six hundred years." said Mandel

"Which makes me older than you." Elijah reminded him getting closer

"Well got to go and kill." Mandel ignored his old friend as he left going to find the rest of the Mikaelson's and his friends

Elijah stood there as Mandel was now on the run an evil son of a bitch as his mother regret having him. Elijah met her and she told him that he has always been that way and she hoped that one day he would gain mortality and be like him but it never happened unfortunately. He was now wrecking havoc as he stood there thinking and being mad at him.

He lost a good and best friend. The pain took a lot to build up and forget all of it but now it was all coming back to him. Pain he wishes that never happened at all. He never knew what to do as things have changed throughout the years as the hissing, whispering and low voice of his best friend haunts him to this day. There was only one thing to do to make things right.

He sped off in vampire speed as he was looking around as he found Mandel with Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Mandel had them in place not moving using mind compulsion to stay right there and not to move. He got out his fangs as he was about to bite into Caroline and kill her Elijah came over pushing him to the ground.

"Get up!" ordered Elijah with a sincere and cranky voice

"Gladly." grinned Mandel as he got up

"Get out of trance you guys he's doing this to you." grunted Elijah as Mandel was holding his neck choking it

"They won't get out of it they do what I tell them to do." smirked Mandel as he looked at them "Right guys?"

"No!" shouted Bonnie to him

Elijah hit him as he went to the ground as Elijah jumped going on top of him really mad at what he's done now. Elena was looking all around the place as Caroline threw a piece of wood at Elijah as he caught it.

Damon, Kol and Stefan came over as they saw Elijah there with Mandel and a long piece of wood. They couldn't believe it at all.

"This is the end old friend, bye." commented Elijah

"Don't do this to me." quivered Mandel "Think about all the old times we had together."

"The old times you mean the bad times when I regret making friends with you as you made my life a living hell." told Elijah

"Elijah." said Mandel to him "Becoming a vampire is the best thing that has happened to me I didn't want to die I wanted to live forever."

"And now you're dying the way it always should have been with you. Your mom never liked you one bit. She regretted having you as you always was and always will be the bastard you are." said Elijah as he put the wooden stake right into Mandel's heart

"No." shouted Mandel but it was too late

Elijah got up looking at his old dead friend right there on the ground with his head to the side. It was over he was gone, dead and wasn't going to mess with anyone not his friends or his family. They meant to much to him as Mandel didn't know anything about life or him. He always knew that this day would come and it did.

Elijah looked at them for a moment but then he turned around going down the street walking getting away from them as he wants to take this victory with him and always have it. This was one thing he is never going to forget and he's making sure he was going to keep it in mind.

He went back to the hill from before standing there as he looked at the blue sky as nothing has changed. The only thing that has changed is that one of his friends/rivals is now gone, for good. It was meant to be and meant to happen to him one day.

"Sorry friend. It was time to move on and now I have. You're gone and that's all that matters." said Elijah right there then closed his eyes right there


End file.
